Hasta el fin del mundo
by tomato-no-musume
Summary: Un repentino impulso salido de la nada formo palabras en la boca del británico. -No sé qué estarás pensando, pero te advierto que ese truco de que no quieres morir solo nada más te funcionara una vez cada mil años...


**Advertencias**: yaoi, cursilerías, un poco de tsunderismo, el fruk puede causar vicio y lo mas importante; no contiene ningún hecho histórico que haga que aprendas algo útil.

**Dedicatoria**: Para todas las chicas de la comunidad fruk-me-bastard, en especial a mi "amiga secreta" que me regalo un hermoso dibujo (que aún no sé quién es), gracias por llenar de fruk mi fin y principio de año!

**Notas**:Referencias a lo sucedido en el cap 33 de hetalia world series. En verdad quería publicar esto el día 31 de diciembre, pero aunque termine de escribirlo a tiempo ya o lo pude subir, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca. Más notas al final, si se las quieren saltar están en su derecho, pero espero que al menos me regalen un comentario.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya-sama, Inglaterra es territorio francés,Francia es territorio inglés y el fruk es de y para las fans

_**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**_

31 de diciembre de 2011, 11:40 pm. Fiesta de fin de año en casa de Estados Unidos.

Más de uno de los invitados presentes llevaban rato maldiciendo internamente, y un par de manera más externa y explicita, la "suerte" de Francia, el conocido "país del amor". Quien había logrado la mejor conquista de la noche; una exuberante pelirroja de prominentes curvas, con la cual llevaba largo rato platicando y compartiendo el vino. Todos los presentes estaba dispuestos a apostar hasta la camisa en predecir el resultado de la noche para la pareja: esa "sexy Queen" comenzaría el año nuevo en la habitación de hotel en donde se hospedaba el francés, seguro.

Pero cuan equivocados, y ficticiamente quebrados, estaban todos. Si bien Francia no podía lamentar perder semejante oportunidad, esa noche no tenía tiempo para la dama en cuestión, la cual por cierto había hecho el primer movimiento en el bello arte del cortejo esa noche y al cual Francia no se había hecho del rogar. Pero pronto tendría que disculparse con ella y retirarse, frustrando los nada despreciables planes de la fémina.

Esa noche tenía en mente un objetivo completamente diferente, alguien menos sensual, al menos de la manera convencional y evidente, y menos predispuesto a rendirse ante sus encantos. Con al presente incógnita de por qué siempre le parecía mejor opción ese ex-vándalo de prominentes cejas y mal carácter, que la mujer más sexy del planeta, aun no lograba encontrar el por qué, a pesar de llevar siglos tratando de entenderlo, sin exagerar en el cálculo de años. Pero, tal vez la respuesta era más simple de lo que parecía; en el planeta existían millones de mujeres sexys, pero solo un Inglaterra.

Llevaba rato vigilando con disimulo los movimientos de su "presa", y aunque no perdía detalle de la conversación que mantenía con su acompañante de pronto se le hacía difícil mantener la compostura y no soltar una risita, consecuencia de lo gracioso que era ver a Inglaterra debatiendo con el anfitrión de la fiesta a unos pocos metros de distancia, aunque debatir era un término "bonito" para expresar las ya conocidas sesiones de gritos y desacuerdos por parte de los angloparlantes. Tal vez alguna vez el francés admitiría que tales escenas provocaban en su interior una punzada de celos, solo él tenía el derecho de exasperar a Inglaterra. Pero solo necesitaba recordarse con quien terminaría desquitando sus frustraciones él inglés, y no precisamente en forma de peleas, mara mantener su orgullo en alto.

Un par de "intercambio de opiniones" poco convencionales por parte de ex tutor y ex pupilo y el mayor dio media vuelta harto de escuchar al menor. Prácticamente echando humo de enojo busco la salida más cercana a uno de los múltiples balcones de la estancia para tomar un respiro. O tal vez para buscar el apoyo moral de sus amigos imaginarios.

Francia vio su oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata. Y ante la atónita mirada de la pelirroja se disculpó y emprendió la retirada. No sin antes coger una par de tragos de la bandeja de uno de los sirvientes que los atendían esa noche, para inmediatamente seguir los pasos de Inglaterra.

Lo encontró refunfuñando solo, o aparentemente solo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro se acercó sigilosamente, hasta estar detrás suyo y poder colocar el vaso de whisky que llevaba contra la mejilla del inglés, quien dio un salto al sentir el frio y húmedo contacto contra su cálida mejilla.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA?

-Nada, solo pensé que te vendría bien refrescarte un poco, así que te traje tu trago favorito~

Por eternos segundo no se dijo nada más y el inglés solo observaba el recipiente lleno con el líquido ámbar donde flotaba un gran trozo de hielo, como si lo escaneara con visión de rayos x.

-¡No insultes mi acto de buena voluntad con esa horrenda expresión de desconfianza!

La expresión de ofensa y decepción por parte de Francia no logro ningún efecto en el otro, nunca lo hacía realmente. Dejando su mala actuación Francia agito el vaso frente al rostro de Inglaterra.

-Tranquilo, no le puse nada raro. Al menos no esta vez~

Inglaterra sopeso la situación unos segundos más y después de dar un suspiro de resignación acepto la bebida. No agradeció el gesto de "buena voluntad", ni tampoco Francia esperaba un acto de etiqueta básico por parte de Inglaterra. En silencio ambos se recargaron en el barandal de la terraza, tan cerca como dos buenos amigos dispuestos a conversar, pero no hablaban, cada quien daba pequeños tragos a su bebida en silencio. Cuando Inglaterra pareció relajarse Francia probo romper el silencio y de paso satisfacer un poco su curiosidad. Le gustaba estar al tanto de las pelean entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, así podría burlarse después.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Parece que una vez más el mundo se va a acabar –soltó sarcástico-

-¿Otra vez? Pensé que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por eso hasta el año 3000

-Al parecer hay profecías acerca de que el mundo se va a acabar en el 2012 en los registros de los ancestros de México

-Ya veo

-Mocosos incultos

-Je, déjalos, son jóvenes. Recuerda que alguna vez nosotros también lo fuimos

Las mejillas de Inglaterra se tiñeron de rojo ante la mención implícita de lejanos recuerdos, donde también había creído que el mundo llegaba a su fin.

-Pero esto me hace recordar cosas que pasaron durante un "fin del mundo". Y no precisamente del que tiene más de mil años…

Agrego el francés, como si hubiese estado leyendo los pensamientos de Inglaterra y hubiera esperado el momento preciso para interrumpirlos. El otro no pudo disimular el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas y su reacción inmediata fue desviar la mirada.

Recuerdos de la última vez que habían pasado juntos "el fin del mundo" comenzaron a acosar los pensamientos de Inglaterra, la noche que impulsados por la nostalgia habían repetido el mismo ritual que cuando niños. Francia le había pedido como "última voluntad" antes de irse al infierno que le perteneciera y así cumplir su sueño de hacerlo parte de su territorio, a lo cual Inglaterra no tuvo inconveniente en dejarse llevar por las artimañas del otro. No sería la primera, ni la última vez, que le siguiera el juego. Después de todo al final también la situación le traía satisfacción, al menos no se podía quejar de sus pasados encuentros sexuales. El sexo seria la gran diferencia entre pertenecer a Francia aunque fuera solo una noche desde que dejaron de ser "niños".

Casi 12 años atrás habían pasado una larga noche de incontables copas de indistintas bebidas alcohólicas que los desinhibieron lo suficiente para compartir una noche de desenfrenado sexo. Cosa que Inglaterra por supuesto tenía previsto en el segundo que bajo la guardia y acepto la compañía del otro, y en el fondo eso era lo que deseaba. Pero a diferencia de los múltiples encuentros que habían compartido a través de los siglos, esa noche había terminado en inimaginables confesiones por parte del mayor, quedaron expuestos sentimientos en palabras que Inglaterra había imaginado muchas veces, pero que creía imposibles en la realidad. No supo que responder, simplemente se dejó llevar, expresándose sin palabras pero si con caricias, sintiéndose elevar a una especie de nube color de rosa. Esa noche se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Francia, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del francés y arrullándose con el latido de su corazón.

Pero a la mañana siguiente la nube rosa se había disipado. Inglaterra despertó desconcertado, sintiendo que le partían la cabeza en dos, evidente consecuencia del licor consumido, y sin entender aun porque el terror se apodero de su ser. Le costaba ordenar sus ideas y no fue de ayuda encontrarse cara a cara con Francia quien le daba los buenos días acercándose para darle un beso en los labios. Su reacción fue golpearlo.

Lo que sucedió inmediatamente después del golpe ahora solo eran recuerdos confusos de gritos e insultos por parte de Inglaterra, reclamos por parte de Francia. Palabras hirientes y la huida del lugar del inglés. El arrepentimiento por parte de Inglaterra fue inmediato, pero no tuvo el valor de admitirlo.

Días después, cuando se reencontraron algún tipo de pacto silencioso surgió entre los dos, y volvieron a ser "los de siempre".

Más de una década después Inglaterra seguía arrepentido de la reacción que tuvo esa mañana de un no tan lejano primero de enero. Mientras Francia volvía a revivir el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Ambos contemplaban la noche ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

Un repentino impulso salido de la nada formo palabras en la boca del británico:

-No sé qué estarás pensando, pero te advierto que ese truco de que no quieres morir solo nada más te funcionara una vez cada mil años, así que no quiero escucharte rogándome que sea territorio francés una vez más.

Francia parpadeo atónito, el mensaje implícito en las palabras del inglés eran extremadamente claras, al menos para quien como él lo conocían de bastante tiempo; era una segunda oportunidad. Una risita se le escapo, la cual llego a los oídos del inglés, quien apuro su vaso de whisky tratando de contener esta vez su carácter.

-Eso sería absurdo, si pudiera pedirte algo lo último que querría de ti seria hacerte territorio mío.

Detuvo sus palabras, y con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia tomo un sorbo de su copa, dándose tiempo de contemplar la exagerada reacción del otro ante lo dicho. Inglaterra no pudo evitar atragantarse con el licor, y cuando pudo dejar de toser y recupero un poco la compostura le dedico una mirada de odio al francés, la cual trasmitía también un sentimiento de ofensa ante el aparente rechazo a su proposición. Y tal vez, solo tal vez; mucha decepción. Pero antes de que el ofendido pudiera dedicarle algún insulto al francés, este retomo su discurso.

-Querido Inglaterra, has sido territorio francés ya tantas veces, que sería un desperdicio pedirte que lo seas una vez más, claro que todas y cada una de esas veces han sido inolvidables y satisfactorias, tanto que es tentador pensar en repetir la experiencia- El color rojo en el rostro de Inglaterra aumento, si es que eso era posible- Si tuviera una oportunidad de obtener algo de ti, no la gastaría en sexo

Estando frente a frente sus miradas se encontraron y eliminando la escasa distancia que los separaba Francia se acercó hasta poder susurrar al oído del inglés.

-Te pediría que no me dejaras morir sin que por fin me creas cuanto te amo. Y que me amaras tú también.

Miles de sentimientos se agolparon en el pecho de Inglaterra, tal vez más de los que podía manejar. Francia había posado una de sus manos sobre el hombro del otro y lo podía sentir temblar, se separó lo suficiente para contemplar la vista gacha y los puños apretados hasta el punto de que los nudillos se tornaron blancos. Esta vez su expresión de decepción no era actuada, y su sonrisa se había vuelto amarga.

-Supongo que es demasiado pedir…

Sin más fuerzas ni argumentos para continuar una batalla que hacía mucho tiempo que daba por perdida retrocedió un par de pasos antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesto a emprender una silenciosa retirada. Pero la mano de Inglaterra aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo lo detuvo.

-No… no te puedes ir, aun.. No te he dado mi respuesta…

Francia lo miro atónito, Inglaterra aún mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, y estaba rojo hasta las orejas, con la expresión de un cachorro extraviado.

-Y ¿Tu respuesta es?

-Que… aunque eres un bastardo que merece irse al infierno con todos sus anhelos frustrados, y que no mereces que un caballero de mi nivel muestre ningún tipo de afecto por ti…

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-¡CALLATE MIENTRAS HABLO, RANA ESTUPIDA!

-Lo siento, lo siento… Continua

-Yo… estoy dispuesto a mostrar compasión por tu putrefacta alma y por eso es que corresponderé a tus sentimientos…

-¡OH! Inglaterra, es el discurso menos romántico que e escuchado en mi vida, pero es lo que siempre espere escucharte decir.

El amor tomaba diferentes y extrañas formas, pero Francia era feliz con la que le había tocado recibir, en verdad rebosante de felicidad intento abrazar a Inglaterra pero este planto su mano contra su rostro deteniendo su avance.

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa? Sé que no eres romántico, pero debes saber que este es el momento en que sellamos nuestro amor eterno con un beso.

-Tal vez, pero antes, hay una condición.

-¿HA? ¿y esa condición es…?

-Que si yo te voy a … amar, eso será solo hasta que el mundo se acabe, así que mientras eso sucede de igual manera tú no puedes estar con nadie más, ¿entendiste?

-Perfectamente; estaremos juntos hasta el fin del mundo, mon amour~

Un beso en el dorso de la mano de Inglaterra fue la manera que Francia eligió para sellar su pacto. Inglaterra por su parte prefirió tirar con fuerza de la camisa de Francia y resellarlo con un intenso beso "francés".

12 campanadas eran la melodía de fondo de los gritos de algarabía de todas las personas que en ese mismo momento recibían el nuevo "fin del mundo".

Notas finales: Bueno, como casi siempre me pasa, el resultado final fue muy diferente a mi idea inicial, la cual surgió después de ver el cap 33 de world series, en donde se menciona lo del fin del mundo, fue una idea que se quedó guardada todo este tiempo, después se enfrió el impulso de escribirla y alguien más público un fic basado en eso, así que ya no lo escribí. A finales del año pasado con todo eso de que el mundo se iba a acabar en el 2012 retome la idea, pero tuve que meter muchos elementos para justificarme, primero iba a ser un drabble con solo los diálogos de la última parte, pero yo misma me preguntaba ¿Por qué esto ocurre en el 2011 si era más coherente que pasara en el 99? Y ¿Por qué los dos estarían casualmente en el mismo lugar "la noche vieja"? y así se alargó esto con recuerdos de lo que debía pasar en el 99 y nació una fiesta. Como la idea original cambio mucho no estoy segura de estar satisfecha con el resultado, pero espero que a quienes han leído esta historia les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, gracias por leer y espero me regalen un comentario, sería una manera genial de comenzar el año.

**FELIZ FIN DEL MUNDO PARA TODOS!**


End file.
